PMD: Forgotten Life
by Wish counselor
Summary: A human lives a terribe social life. Rejected by people everywhere. Even if with the family's love and care, it never resolved the aching problem. The answer? Become a pokemon. The price? He lost everything. His name, memories, knowledge, identity, and his human body too. Yet in the end, Arceus grants his wish: complete freedom from humanity. Enjoy you pokemon life, Jirachi
1. Prologue

**Has any of you asked yourselves on how much value your life has? "I once lived a terrible human life. I killed myself and my own connection to my human kin. The greatest sin that I have done to God" that is according to me. But now, I don't even believe in all of those things. I am a pokemon since my birth.**

**And I will be a pokemon throughout the generations. Forget Human God and Christs, Allahs and Buddhas, Confucious, Philosophers of those human beings. I am Arceus' child. Why are you still leading me anyway? He i****s dead now because it is ALL of humanity's fault.**

**...for those who are reading these. My name is Jichi. I will head back in time, to tell you my story. About my rebirth, experiences, morals, and many more. I hope that by the end of this story in the future, you will understand as to how I, Arceus' chosen pokemon, gave me the duty, to end the existence ... of the human race.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

This is one of my many dark nights when I sleep in discomfort once more. Life for me has been nothing but a void of unpleasant memories of my life. I'm a human teenage boy. I should normally have an identity. But now, I have nothing on my side now. Adolescence, what cruelty does it will be passed on to me?

Adolescence is the time when parents expect greater things, goals, and responsibilities. Some teenagers of my age are aggressively demanding perfection, snooty people emerges from the lands of both rich and poor, and egoistic people comes out of those confused souls. When I came to see this people in my early teenage-hood, they destroyed the innocence I've been keeping alive for so long.

All I wanted to do is to find and receive a life filled with equality. A life where one can achieve many things fair and square. Nothing will be so sudden and out of nowhere. I want to start a new leaf completely. I'm tired of my human life, tired of this world's corrupted society, livelihood, economic crisis, and the human beings themselves as I screamed at my mind and soul on what is left of my innocent and caring soul.

This night is just of those nights where I can only dream of dreams that come to life in those few moments before reality takes me back. But one whisper, on this night, calls for me …

"Drink light with an open palm. You hold the light I just gave you now. No need to ask. This light will be your key to the wish you wanted; my piece of light is the key your soul needs to live on. I'm waiting …"

Following my heart and mind, I sip the light that gives me sleep. Sleeping takes me to a slumber. A slumber where my lungs are burning, my heart beating irregularly, my body aching, eyes and throat are straining, my voice aching, sense of touch vanish, and then breathing. I get the cold touch of death as I feel so weightless. Blindness becomes my world, hearing is shut down, and my voice dead. I can't feel a thing … what's a thing?

My memories, they are disappearing. Disappearing … dis … appear? Memo … ries? Me … ries? What? Where? When?

Who am … I? Who … I? I'm … I'm …I.

* * *

Sleepy … really … sleepy.

… … … … … …

Warm. So warm. Beatings. Beating all the time.

Voices? It's … wonderful. Rhythms of beating wake me up. I see my world glow pinkish orange as it wraps itself warmly at me. I feel something long and fleshy … is sticking at my little body next to my small head.

But now … I'm hungry. I'm waiting for that feeling to disappear. It's not fun. Some time passes … then I taste something sweet, something juicy, and lots of bitter things. Those tasty things did … make me feel full. I don't feel so empty. Thank you. Moments pass. I feel so sleepy. I need a long sleep.

But … who am I? What am I?

The more I sleep, the more my head feels bigger. I feel like I'm stretching. My round body is … growing bulges on four sides below my head: two bulges next to my head and two bulges further away from my big head. I feel something pop out of my back. It's funny. But now, I feel something open in my face. I am … seeing. But what is it? It's not clear. Is this … my world? How long am I asleep?

Time repeats itself for me. Voices ringing my world, gentle beats that soothe me, that empty feeling in my body, the tasty feelings that I taste at the thing connected to my body, sleep so much more, and the feeling that I'm getting stretched and growing. When I wake up once more, I feel quite big now. My world is getting a bit tight. I got two short thingys that are long with four little things popping out in the tip of the two stretching thingys below my head. I feel three things popping at the top, left, and right edge of my head. I fell the long fleshy thingy opening something at my body. It's when I feel something is put something solid and slimey inside my body. Once it's in me, I can feel my body being closed.

It's when I feel something strong and cool all over me, I feel so alive. I can see a lot better now. My world is as big as me that I can reach it unlike last time I woke up. Yet I can touch it now with my big body.

But … I feel so sleepy again.

Who knows how long I've been sleeping in my world. I'm bigger now as I feel my world constricting me. I feel a bit scared to know that it's not being big. I hit my world with my own upper bulges. It reacted! The voice is stronger. I must reach it! I hit my little world with my head and I get that voice echo all over.

"He's here! It's time! My child's ready to go! Ahhhh!"

I feel happy! I use everything that I had and hit my little world as much and hard as possible. Moments has passed for me. But my world is pushing itself against me. Nooo! I can't! I'm falling down! My head! It hurts! It hurts everywhere! I'm falling down much further somewhere below. When it continues, I feel like my body is moving up. I'm moving closer to that sound! I can do it! I'm coming soon!

Just as I finish coming soon, then my world brought me out in a new bright world.


	2. 8 years later

**What I have shared to you last time were the last moments of my once human spirit. Everything that it has is now forgotten. I wouldn't normally say this for I should not know it at all. That human was not the real me.**

**That moment is for another time. But now, I will share you about my happy days as a young kid. Something that the human boy died without it. It is something that I, Jichi, will forever embrace; the family who never gets so serious and bad at me. And the family that teaches me the way that the boy could hope for. Yet again, he's dead.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: 8 years later**

"Jirachi! Lunch is ready!"

"Coming papa!" before I start my lunch, I feel like recalling myself for now. My name is Jirachi. I am now 8 years old. From my own name, I'm entirely the same species of my name: a Jirachi. The one who called me was my papa. I and meema are living on a house nearby Shaymin Village. Unlike the little shaymin, all three of us live in a wooden house built by meema.

Flying at the kitchen, I can see mama setting up our little table, while papa places our lunch on our bowls. My papa is a Lucario named Curio. My mama is a Cinccino named Cinna. Whatever look they may be, I'm very happy to be raised by a loving family. Even if my mama never resembles me, her love is never replaceable. For my lunch today, papa set up one of my favorite meals: Sitrus soup.

"How's your day today Jichi?" the nickname my mama gave me often makes me flutter whenever she spits it out.

"I had fun with Graci playing hide and seek at Shaymin Village." When I said my friend's name, it reminds me of her energetic attitude. Graci is obviously a shaymin, Captain Obvious.

"So. Are you lucky to tag her this time?" oh papa. You make fun of me in some unfunny ways.

"No. It is only once in a while that I can find her. But she has a better advantage than me. I'm a bit jealous that she can copy her place so well that I give up in the end." It makes me a bit sad to say this.

"Don't worry Jichi. I'm sure that with more practice, you will find your friend wherever she hides." Mom said.

"I know! You want to continue our psychic training after lunch? Maybe it could help you find your friend better in the future." I like that idea dad!

"Thanks mom! Thank you dad!" I'm huggable in many ways. While dad seems to be too big, mom on the other hand is just about the same size as me. Dad makes me feel secure and brave: mom gives me warmth and comfort.

After our lunch, dad and I began training my psychic moves. There is a piece of flower petal, one for each of us. "Do you still remember that day when I trained you to concentrate on meditating?"

"I remember that as painful and tiring. Why is it like that?" I asked. Those days when I'm seven years old are fun. But when I actually perform it, it is hard.

"Unlike your move 'confusion', using the move psychic requires patience. It is not instantly mastered like confusion."

"Papa. Do you think I can learn Psychic like you?" I asked. "Who says you cannot my boy? You just need determination and patience. I'm sure you'll be able to learn it." When he pets my yellow head, I feel like I'm the strongest pokemon of all; maybe as strong as Arceus herself.

"Alright then. Let me see how long you can lift the flower on top of your head." Just as papa is done talking, closing my eyes, I relaxed my mind and concentrate on the flower using Psychic. I find it hard to explain on what it feels like to do something like I'm doing now. It's like I can see everything in a different way. It's like everything is silvery shiny. On my flower, I can see very bright silver lines on the edges of the petals when I tilt my head. A few minutes later, then I dropped the petal and stop concentrating.

"Jirachi. Not bad. But not that impressive." Looking at him, his flower is levitating next to his right paw.

"Papa…" I whined as I sit next to him. "I'm not saying you did it bad. You actually did better than last time." He said.

"Reaally?" as I ask him, he uses his Psychic moves to place his flower on my little hands.

"Of course he does!" seeing mama bring two bottles of Magost juice, as papa stood up, I floated next to her and grab myself one of the bottles. Papa had an easier time drinking it than I. I'm just too small to even hold it properly. So I leave it to meema to help me drink her own-made juice. "Thanks mama!" all we can give to each other is another hug.

"Jichi! Are you here?" with mama opening the door, I knew Graci (grat-see) would be coming here with me to play.

"Graci!" One thing I can tell you about my friend, she has two personalities that always confuse me. When she looks like a little pile of grass with Gracidea flowers, she's shy and very touchy to me. But at her sky form: the one that looks like a smaller version of a deerling with a red scarf, and white wings on her back, she's hyperactive and outgoing. But in both forms, she is energetic and kind. "Jichi—"

"Graci. Stop saying my nickname. It's so embarrassing to hear that." I said with my cheeks getting pink.

"C'mon now kids. Stop arguing now. We don't like to see you two point each other like that." Meema had to step up just to stop both of us. "Sorry for that Graci." I apologized

"No problem. Though I kinda find it difficult to say your name. Your mama's nicknaming made it easier for me to recognize you. I don't want to mistake you from the queen Jirachi thousands of years ago." Graci glides on top of our couch. I say to myself that she's prettier when she flies around.

"Okay my friend. Why are you here anyway?" I take a seat as mama helped me finish my drink.

"Did you forget? The Gracidea Flowers are blooming today!" oh! That day today was right now? "I told you yesterday that I'll be carrying you to the Gracidea Fields today. We're supposed to be playing there today."

"Why didn't you tell us then son?" as dad ask me that, I can only scratch my head with a small 'hehehe' "Is it a secret between you two? I think they're a perfect match." Mama…

"NO WE ARE NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP!" Graci and I shouted.

"I think that's enough joking for today. You can play with my son now Graci. But I ask you bring back our son just before the sun sets down completely." Papa requested my friend since he really cares for my safety.

"I'll try my best Sir Curio. Let's go Jirachi!" waving our paws to meema, Graci carries me to our hangout.


End file.
